


my peace has always been dependent, on all the ashes in my wake

by elvenloki



Category: my hero ac, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Father, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Sex, Empathy, F/M, Murder, Reader is powerful, Smut, Swords, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: collection of things i wrote about tomura. will tag as i go. reader is basically my bnha oc.





	1. Chapter 1

You weren’t entirely sure how you ended up here.

One second you were chatting with Dabi and Kurogiri, and the next you were tied to the barstool. Dabi, Kurogiri and Tomura were tied up, with swords and daggers pointed their way.

“Tell us where she is and you might just survive.” There was an emphasis on _she_ and you figured you knew who they were after.

 You.

 These were obviously low-life thugs, hired to find you and return you to your father. He was a pompous bastard to say the least and you had no intentions on coming back.

 In your head, you heard Tomura’s thoughts being projected to your mind.

  _Do something._ You looked at him and then to the thugs.

 They had successfully ensnared your allies. It was obvious they had either done their homework or were told exactly what to do. But there was a flaw in their plan. They didn’t realize their target was there and they didn’t know your powers. They had completely left your hands free, they were only tied at the wrists but all you needed to do was twist your fingers and you were free. Stone-faced as a thug neared you, you solidified your plan in your mind.

 “Hey, girl, what’s your problem?” He tried to get a reaction out of you. You stared blankly into his eyes, as if you were disinterested in this whole situation.

  _When I count to three, duck your heads._ You projected into your friends’ minds.

 “I’m talking to you, bitch.” The thug took another step forward. You moved your fingers, slowly untightening the bolts on the light bulbs above you all.

  _One._

 “Are you brain dead?” He moved towards you again.

  _Two._

 “Bitch, what the fuck is your problem?” He was close enough to touch you now. You cocked your head to the side.

  _Three._ You twist your fingers, the light bulbs fell from the ceiling and shattered on the floor. The room was cloaked in darkness. You had to move fast.

 The thug in front of you fell to the ground after you broke his neck. You moved with a quickness, knocking the thugs dead one by one until you stood behind the one who had Tomura pinned to the ground, a sword to his throat and his hands restrained so he couldn’t touch anything. He couldn’t free himself. He had to rely on you.

 You ripped a dagger from the thug’s arsenal, holding it to his throat. More daggers and swords float above you, ready to attack at a second’s notice.

 “I’d suggest dropping your sword, if you want to leave here alive.” You spat, anger and venom dripping from every syllable despite the fact that you looked absolutely phlegmatic. The dagger dug into his neck. He dropped the sword, throwing it to the ground. “Good boy.” Faux enthusiasm laced your voice. You let Tomura get up before you moved.

 He stood against the bar with Dabi and Kurogi, eyes watching you carefully. He knew you were powerful, and he also knew you hated your father with every fiber of your being. A villian, he was a powerful telepath and telekinetic. He could even control people’s minds, bending their wills to his. But after a run in with a hero, he was left quirkless and he resented it. Your mother was a powerful empath. She was a hero. Your father took his anger out on her, and when she died a questionable death he turned his torture onto you and your siblings. You got the brunt of the abuse. You had a mixture of both their quirks. From birth, you were powerful even without training and he _hated_ it. When your older sister killed herself, the result of the years of abuse, you left. And you weren’t going to come back.

You moved so the thug was facing you, your back to your friends. The weapons still hung in the air, twisting and waiting idly for you to attack.

 “D-don’t kill me,” His voice shook. “I can send a message. I’ll tell him to leave you alone.”

 “Oh, but darling,” You smiled. “Killing the messenger sends a message.” Before the words could register in his mind, you sent the swords and daggers directly into his body. His blood splashed all over you, but you didn’t mind. This wasn’t anything knew.

 He fell to the ground, and you took your dagger to remove his head from his corpse. You stood, the head and dagger in hand.

 “You’re welcome.” You spoke to no one in particular as you moved to set the head on a table. Kurogi would make you clean it up later but that wasn’t on your mind at the moment.

 “What are you gonna do with the head?” Dabi asked as he poured himself a drink. You were about to respond when Tomura spoke for you.

 “She’s gonna send it to her father.” You smiled. Tomura knew your methods like the back of his many hands.


	2. lover, be good to me

Tomura had you on his bed. Hand in your panties, two fingers inside you. 

His hand rocked at a steady pace. Wanton gasps left your mouth in time with every stroke. He savored seeing you this way. Hair splayed across his pillow, clad in just underwear and his shirt. Mouth agape and your eyes clouded over with lust.

“Look at me.” He spoke and he adored the way you obeyed. He knew he could boss you around during sex in ways he couldn’t any other time. It was one thing that infuriated him but he couldn’t help being in awe of. He knew you trusted him, why else would you allow him to place his hands on you whenever he felt like it? And you respected him as a leader. You’d followed him into battle countless times. But he also knew you refused to be a toy. You wouldn’t be a plaything.

The look in your eyes went straight to his crotch. He knew you were close by the way your head hung and how your breath started hitching.

“Touch me.” Without a word, your hand slipped onto his thigh. He could feel how he was making you feel. Your power made it easy to read emotions, and you could make anyone you touched feel yours.

Tomura gasped. He couldn’t explain it. It felt like there were two of him. Two different emotions and  _ feelings _ inside his body. He could actually feel how his fingers felt inside you. He felt your gasps as if they were his own. Your orgasm felt like his. He quickly realized he was close too.

As he felt your walls clinching - in more ways than one - he came too. The cum landed on his stomach. He felt slightly embarrassed from cuming so easily and he knew you could feel it, your hand still sat on his naked thigh.

Silently, you licked it off, feeling his breath hitch and his heart skip. He didn’t even have to tell you to do it.


	3. you've taken my whole life

The glass doors shattered open and you stepped through. 

It was a week since the assault on the bar. A few weeks since you sent the head back to your father with  _ this could be you  _ crudely written on a note you shoved in the mouth. In the weeks following, you perfected your plan to destroy your father.

The issue, though, was that you couldn’t read his mind. Therefore you couldn’t keep tabs on him. Tomura offered to get kidnapped for you. You can read his mind, and if he was with your dad then you could keep an eye out.

Your father stood arrogantly in the middle of the room. He didn’t catch the plan. Good.

“Ah, so you finally came home to me,” He smiled, ego in his teeth, “And all I had to do was kidnap your little boyfriend, here.” Gesturing to Tomura who sat on the floor. It was evident he had been beaten. It fueled your anger.

“Not here for you, asshole.” Slowly, you walked towards him.

“Is that anyway to speak to your father?”

“It is when he’s a piece of absolute shit who cares about nothing but himself.” Your father lunged forward but before he could even move an inch, you flicked your left wrist and he was sent flying into the wall behind him.

“You fucking bitch.” He spat and you walked forward. You used your quirk to force him on the ground in front of you. “I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

“Oh I don’t think you’re going to be doing much of anything after I’m done.” You crushed his hands with the power of your quirk. “This is for mom. And for you getting away with her murder.” The bones in his arms shattered and he screamed from the pain. “This is for all the years of torture you subjected us to.” His feet were next, and then his legs. “And this is for all the years I spent afraid of you. For all the years I spent running from you.” You crushed his spin. “I am no longer afraid of you. You can’t fucking scare me anymore.

“You’re not going to hurt me anymore. You’re not gonna hurt anyone anymore. A father is supposed to protect. To nurture. And you did anything but that. You deserve to rot for everything you’ve ever done.”

“What are you,” he spit blood, “A stupid hero?” On reflex, you gripped the air like it was his throat. You squeezed.

“I am not a fucking hero. And I am not a goddamn villain. There is a path for me and it isn’t yours or mom’s. It’s mine. Mine alone. And I’m gonna find it.”

“You’re gonna put me in the hospital.” He struggled to speak through his strangled windpipe. 

“No, daddy,” You hissed, “I’m putting you in the fucking grave.”

His throat crushed, he fell to the ground. You turned to Tomura. He had already freed himself. He could tell you were mentally exhausted. Facing your father took a toll on you.

“Let’s get out of here before the cops and heros get here.” He spoke, you nodded. A purple mist formed a portal and Tomura and you both stepped through. You didn’t notice his hand in yours until you made it to his room. His pinky was elevated away from the rest, his effort to not hurt you.


End file.
